


To Save A Savior

by Sigery97



Series: Patron of Lost Demigods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Multi, Past Child Abuse, THERE WILL BE OCS, The Titan War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/Sigery97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy didn’t exactly have an easy childhood; he was always the freak, getting kicked out schools with no friends, and beaten by his smelly step-father. However when he found out the truth of his blood, that he was a demigod, things turned around.</p><p>Percy isn't the child of the Great Prophecy. That came to pass years ago. Percy is just a normal demigod. But Percy just knows something's coming, he can feel it in his gut. But what could be coming?</p><p> </p><p>Warning will also probably change.... tags will also be added as needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save A Savior

Kronos had fallen. His half human body was bleeding a mixture of scarlet blood and golden ichor from a multitude of wounds. There was a sword stuck in his thigh and the light had faded from those brown eyes as blood splattered from the body’s lips one last time. The Titan War had ended, finally.

A few feet from the corpse of Kronos’ host, was the hero. The child of the prophecy that brought the end to Kronos as the hero’s forces helped defeat the titan army. Blood was all around the dying hero’s body. The sounds of fighting were fading as the ringing slowly rose. The feeling of blood leaking down the quivering lips oddly comforted the hero. A hero’s death for the prophecy child. It seemed right...

The last thing the hero saw was bright green eyes and the call of their name before the world faded into a black silence.

-

Percy was 4 years old when he first met Smelly Gabe. He didn’t like him.

When he was 5, he got kicked out of his first school. He cried for hours, because he thought it was completely his fault and that his mom won’t love him anymore. She came home from work early, and brought him home from the neighbor’s just to comfort him and make sure he knew how much she loved him.

When he was 6, his mom married Smelly Gabe. Percy still didn’t like him. Only weeks after the wedding was the first time Gabe hit Percy.

By the time Percy was 7, the abuse was normal. It happened at least twice a week, while Percy’s mother worked long nights. Percy was crying himself to sleep most nights.

At 8, Percy decided he was probably a useless child after getting kicked out of his 3rd school. He couldn’t read. He couldn’t write. He could barely focus on anything, even if the letters didn’t swirl off the page. He picked fights, many he couldn’t win. He was useless and a horrible son. His step-father reinforced this idea.

Percy was 9 when he first really considered running away. He did so a few months later, but he didn’t get far. When he returned, his mother had a black eye, but she was so happy to see him alright. Gabe made it clear that Percy better not ever run away again. The boy experienced his arm in a sling for the first time.

That next school year, Percy got sent to his first boarding school, away from his mother and Gabe. He felt a bit safer, but he still felt that disconnection from the world. He didn’t make any friends.

Percy was 12 when he learned the truth. His father was the god of the sea. He was a demigod, someone meant to be a hero. He went to a special camp for other children like him. He learned more about the mythology that would save his life. He learned how to fight with a sword and his reflexes were sharpened. He fit in for once. He made friends.

That September, he called in on Gabe. His step-father was forced to move out before the trial, leaving him and his mother safer. Evidence was gathered, testimonies were given. Everyone at the court was an adult except for Percy and one other kid. This kid was about Percy’s age, maybe younger with dark, messy hair and deep brown eyes. His clothes were darkly colored and baggy on his thin frame. No one spoke to him, where he was sitting in the front row of the stands without an adult. He smiled at Percy and gave a little wave. Percy waved back, confused. By the time the case was closed and Gabe was send away, the other child was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue. I have some other things planned out, just not sure how far I will get or how long it will take to write. Hopefully you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, if you didn't catch it. This is an AU where Percy isn't the prophecy child. The titan war already took place, before Percy even came to camp. Not saying who the prophecy child was though :P It will be revealed in time, as they are kind of important for the story's planned development.


End file.
